The field of the disclosure relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly, to bidirectional networks employing coherent optics technologies.
Most network operators have very limited fiber available between the headend (HE)/hub and the fiber node to use for data and video services, often only just 1-2 fiber strands. With end users demanding more bandwidth to the home, operators need a strategy on how to increase capacity in the access network. One way is to add more fiber between the HE/hub and the fiber node, but retrenching is costly and time consuming, so return on investment (RoI) makes this option unattractive. A solution that re-uses the existing infrastructure is therefore considerably preferable.
Coherent optics technology is becoming common in the subsea, long-haul, and metro networks, but has not yet been fully integrated into the access networks. However, it is desirable to utilize coherent optics technology in the access network because the distances from the HE/hub to the fiber node are much shorter using coherent optics technologies in comparison with conventional system technologies. One proposed technique for expanding the capacity of existing fiber infrastructures implements coherent optics bidirectional transmission on a single fiber. Bidirectional transmission effectively doubles (or more) the amount of transmission capability available to cable operators.
Bidirectional transmission is attractive to network operators that have limited availability of leased or owned fibers, and who desire separation of different services (residential, business, and cellular connections) to end users/endpoints of the network. However, existing coherent transceiver designs have been unable to fully leverage the capabilities of bidirectional transmission. In particular, conventional implementations of single laser sources for both the transmitter and the local oscillator (LO) result in significant crosstalk that has prevented bidirectional transmission. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop systems and methods that successfully implement coherent optics technology in bidirectional transmission between the hub and the fiber node.